The Hunger Games
by theD12Lover
Summary: Katniss Everdeen And Peeta Mellark are tributes. They escaped from the Capitol. they need to jump off the sea to escape. But, Unfortunately, They separated from each. The lose each other. Katniss surviver. but Peeta suffers from comatose. What will happen to the star-crossed lovers? Will Katniss give him up? Or will Peeta Die?


The Hunger Games Remake :

The Scream:

I wake up by the scream of my sister Prim. She told me that she has a bad nightmare. That Effie picked her name in the reaping. I told her that It's only a dream, and never mind it. She whispered. " Can you sing for me? " "Sure, just close your eyes and try to sleep again. I'm always here for you. " Deep in the meadow Under the willow…..

When Prim is already asleep, I go out and saw our mom. I just can't forgive her because when our father died, he was always crying, not minding that her children are suffering from hunger. But I understand her anyway, But I can't forgive her.

The Reaping:

Later on, It was the time to go to the square. When Effie called out for my sister Primrose, I run to her and I was shouting her name. "Prim!" "No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." I have no choice. I can't let her join the game. " No! Katniss! No! " She said , crying.

When I Come up the stage, Effie said: " I believe we have a volunteer! Our very first volunteer from district 12. What's your name ? " "Katniss Everdeen". "You must be the sister of Primrose, aren't you?" She asked "Yes, I am. ". "Let's all clap for our very first volunteer! " She Said. " And now, for the boys. Peeta Mellark!. " When he went up the stage, His face looks so familiar. I remembered. He is the man I saw who throwed a loaf of bread at me last time. "You two should shake hands. " Effie said. We both shaked hands.

At the Justice Hall:

"Your Visitors." One of the Guard said. It was Prim and my mom. Prim hugs me very tightly. "Maybe you can win" She said, shredding a river of tears. " Maybe I can, I'm smart enough to win. " I said . I go to my mom, hugged her, and said " Remember, You should always be there for her, you understand? Don't let her starve. I trust you, Okay? " " Okay." Then the Guard go inside and drags Prim and my mom. Visiting hours is over. After a minute, Gale come in. He talks at me. " Katniss, You know how to hunt. You 're good at that. You can win. I know. " " Gale, Its 24 of us, and only one comes out. " I said. " Take care of my family and don't let them starve! " then the guard let him out.

The Parade:

We rode on a train to the Capitol, When we reached there, some people are yelling. They are so excited to see the tributes. Later on, It was the parade. I was not comfortable with what I am wearing. I have a flames on my back. Cinna, my stylist is the one who designed that. Peeta is wearing flames too. His stylist is Portia.

The Training:

We go for a training. We have a teacher that teaches us the survival kit. After that, they let us use the things there for training. I pick up a bow and arrow. I saw Clove throwing knives, she was really good at it! Then, I try the bow, and it hit the heart part! Peeta was climbing to the spider web- like rope. Then. He suddenly fell of. Glimmer , Marvel, and Clove were laughing at him. "Throw that thing over there. " I said to him. "But Haymitch said not to touch it. " He replied. " I don't care what Haymitch said, those guys are looking you like their meal. Throw it! " I said. Peeta walks to it, then , throw it. Those guys were shocked.

The Interview:

Before the game, We came up to an interview. I was asked by Caesar why I volunteered. I Said that it was for my sister. then, a few minutes later, my interview was over. Then, its Peeta's turn. I was shocked when he says indirectly to Caesar and the People that he loves me.

Before the Game:

We go back to the Pent house. That was midnight . I thought Peeta was already asleep so I go out. I saw him. I talked to him. " So, How are you? " I asked. " I'm fine. I don't want to change by the Capitol. I just want to be me. I don't want to kill anyone. They just want a good show. I just wanna show them that they don't own me. That I'm just more that a piece in their games. Does I make any sense? " He said. " Yes. But I just couldn't imagine that because I have a little sister who is the reason why I should win." …

The Game:

It's 60 seconds before it starts. Peeta whispered to me" Don't get anything there, Run! " then, 60 minutes is over. It started. I run to the forest after Peeta, looking after him, and we hide out behind the tree. Cato is there. Luckily, he didn't saw us. Then, tresh came up, and killed Cato. I heard the Cannon. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13…14..15. "15 are already dead?" I said to him. "Yeah." "This is the plan, we'll cut our arm and remove tracker, then, we'll run to the edge of this place, and escape. Okay? " he said. " O-Okay." I replied, not sure what to do. Peeta get a wood, cut it in two, then, make it sharp. After that, he cut his arm and remove the tracker. Then, it was my turn. I cut my arm, tries to remove my tracker, but, it took more that a minute before I remove it. Then, after removing it, we run. We go out to the edge of the forest, then, we saw that the edge of it was an ocean. You'll see it when you looked down. He says. " On a count of three? " "On a count of three." I said. 1…2…3… , then we jump of to the ocean. "Hold on tight!" Peeta said. But, unfortunate, I lose his hands and we're now separate from each other. I lose up my control. When I woke up, I'm in the sand. "Peeta! Where are you? Peeta!" I shouted. I couldn't find him. I hurriedly go to the Rescue station and report it. " My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm a tribute, I escaped. And now, I lose my friend who is with me when I escaped, he's a tribute also. " I went home, found Prim and my mom. They we're shocked. They didn't know that I escaped. I hide there so that the Capitol wouldn't find me. A few days later, There's a report saying that they already found Peeta. They also said that Peeta is in the hospital. I went to the hospital to see him. Disguising so no one would notice me. I saw him, lying on the bed, looked so sick. I asked the doctor. " What happened to him? " I asked. " Well, he's now suffering from comatose . And I don't know when would he wake up. " The doctor said. I hug him tightly, and saying "Please, wake up, please" shredding a river of tears.

A year passed, but he's not waking up yet. I'm wishing that he would wake up, and when he does, I will hug him tightly, and tell him that I love him so much. But now, he's still comatose, lying in his bed, and you could see him suffering.


End file.
